A major problem in the office environment is the large volume of paper which is usually present and the need to keep the papers organized and accessible. Another problem in the office is inadequate space, particularly on desktops and other work stations.
There have been many devices which stand on a desk top to hold and help one organize papers in which the papers are kept either horizontally or vertically. One drawback to all of the existing devices is that in times when they are not being used for their intended purpose, they still occupy the same amount of space on the worktop. In those instances, the space could be put to better use if it were not taken up by the paper sorter. Another drawback is that existing devices continuously occupy space on the work surface, rather than being held above it.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a paper sorter which requires a minimum of desk space, particularly when not in use.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a paper sorter which may be partially used when document organizing requirements are minimal and thereby the sorter will occupy only a portion of the space accordingly.
An additional objective of the invention is to provide a paper sorter which may be mounted off the work surface to further conserve surface space.
Other objectives of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art through the disclosure which follows.